Those School Years
by aleksandra
Summary: [AU] What if Van helsing, Dracula, Carl, Anna and the rest of the cast had met in highschool?. Please R&R!
1. Introduction

It is supposed that the school was founded by the "Holy Order" to give shelter to the orphan teenagers...who happen to be vampires, werewolves, hunters, etc.

So most of the parents of the characters are dead, or left them when they were quite young.

I know this is not quite logic...but I thought it would be a nice idea.

The Basics:

The Holy Order is a school managed by priests of all around the world and all the religions.

All the cast of the film is going to appear, but they are around 16, 17 years.

I don't own Van Helsing or related ( ::looks at Dracula and cries:: )


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Van Helsing or related

Text marked with italics represents the action of thinking

"" means dialogue or speech (guess you knew that all ready)  
  
#############################

Chapter 1:  
  
A bell rang, and all the new students entered in the main hall. All the room was build with dark-brown wood and had paintings of people (probably old principals) in all the walls. Under each painting were lamps that looked like candles and in the center of the room a big chandelier hanged. Long wooden tables (with white envelopes over each chair), a podium at the front and a table behind it were the only things over the floor, which had white tiles.

"Welcome everyone...now please, take sit and do not open the envelopes, we will begin on a minute" said a man on a red cassock. Everyone followed the order almost instantly. Among all of the students was one who looked a bit older than the age he must have had, he was wearing a large gray coat with a hat and trousers of the same color. _Damn it! I could be doing something else, instead of wasting my time in this place, I could be on France or England..._- he was on those thoughts when he observed the guy that was sitting beside him. He was wearing a red sweater and brown trousers.

"Hi...my name's Carl"- said the man when he noticed he was being watched.

"I usually do not talk to people...but you seem like a cool guy...what do you say?"

"I'm Van Helsing"- he replied a bit coldly.

"Van Helsing...is that a name or..."

"Gabriel Van Helsing"

"Oh, I mean, I already knew that wasn't your name but, I just wanted to make sure...you know, some people have this weird names and I honestly..."

"Would you please shut up?!...I have a headache right now"

"Sure" replied Carl... knowing full well that his introduction had been or a total disaster.

"Do you mind if I ask you something else?" Van Helsing looked at Carl and sighed, then he answered "Not at all...if you promise you will remain silence after that"

"Deal...Why are you wearing those clothes? ...It's no that I have something against them...it's just that...they are so old fashioned...and you look like some lost cowboy"

"I like the way I'm dressing ok?"

"Yes...I mean, as I told you, I have no reason against them, it was just ..."

"Mark!!...You promised to shut up"

"Oh yes, sorry" and after a couple of minutes he added "and the name's not Mark...it's Carl"  
Van Helsing sighed and looked at the podium, where a friar was about to speak.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently, now I give the word to the Cardinal Lefreve, principal of this Institution" Almost everyone on the room clapped.

"Thank you...Well, what can I say? First of all, that I'm honored to work with you...I know that, perhaps, some of you are not glad of being here, but let me say, that is important for me and the people that work with me, because all of you have special gifts, gifts that are..."

"Nice way to say 'freaks of nature'...now we sound like retarded or something" whispered Carl.

Van Helsing let out a smile and said "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Me...well, I have certain fascination for science...I grew up on a monastery and all they had there were books of Copernicus, Aristotle, Plato, Dalton, nano-technology, theology, history, myths and other stuff like that, and somehow I found out I have a natural 'gift' with chemistry, physics, maths, biology and astronomy" __

_Oh my God! Poor guy...that explains a lot!_

"I know what you must be thinking right now...but believe me, living on a monastery doesn't give you a lot of choices"

"Don't worry, that thought never crossed my mind"

"The two young men in the fifth table of the right...may I proceed?" said the Cardinal, pointing at Van Helsing and Carl. "Your names please"

Van Helsing stood up and in a loud voice pronunced his name "Gabriel Van Helsing" and then took sit. Carl stood up too, but almost in whisper he said "Carl O'Connor" and then took sit.

"This is the first time and last I call for your attention, the next one, you'll see me at my office" both of them nodded and the Cardinal continued his speech.

Van Helsing rolled his eyes and looked left, then, his eyes found the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Black curly hair, tall, white skin and what seem to be green eyes. She was wearing black leather pants, with a white and red long-sleeved blouse. He didn't know for how long he had stared at the young lady, her soft smile and her delicate movements. He then noticed the men that where around her. One was tall and had the hair as black and curly as the 'lady'. He was wearing what appeared to be black jeans and a gray shirt. The other one was, perhaps, taller, and had black long hair, he was dressed all in black... the shirt, coat, trousers, boots and he could have bet his underwear was black too. His face was so white he looked like death and his blue eyes made a creepy contrast. He seemed to pay no attention to the speech either, and in one second, their eyes met. They looked at each other for what appeared to be hours, although probably it were only a few minutes, suddenly, he lost the contact when he heard the phrase "open the envelopes now, and you may go" through the microphone.

"What is in the envelopes?" he asked to Carl while opening his.

"Your schedule and the number of your dormitory...also a map of the boarding school, a welcome letter and other stuff like that" replied Carl taking the papers out.

"Dormitory A-8" read Van Helsing

"What a coincidence!" exclaimed Carl "Mine is A-8 too!... We are going to be roommates!!"

"Yeah, this can't be so bad right?"

"What do you mean with that?" asked Carl

Van Helsing took his luggage and started walking to the door, Carl hurried to do the same, but he had more suitcases and some of them fell to the floor.

Van Helsing turned around "You should carry less cloth"

"It's not cloth you dumb...those are books...would you mind giving me a hand?" asked Carl while trying to pick up his things from the floor.

Van Helsing smiled at Carl and then continued walking.

"Van Helsing!...Van Helsing don't leave me here, please give me a hand, Van Helsing!!"

_Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought_. And he walked through the door, followed by Carl, whose luggage was constantly falling.  
  
############################  
  
Well, this is my first chapter...hope you like it!!

My next update may be Sunday or Monday.  
  
I want to thank all that have read and the reviewers:  
  
Katya S: Yes, I'm planning so. INMH: Hope you like :)  
  
This is my first fic, so if you have ideas for the story, comments or other you can send me your reviews or an e-mail.  
  
**aLeKs!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or related.  
  
########################### Chapter 2:  
  
"This must be it" announced Carl, breathing heavily while leaving his entire luggage in front off a wooden door.

"About time to, don't you think?" said Van Helsing, breathing heavily too.

"Well, if 'someone' had read the map correctly we wouldn't have walked for half an hour around the whole school!!!" replied Carl, yelling the last words.

"Give me a break! ...and if 'someone' had known the difference between 'left and right' we would have arrived earlier!!!" declared Van Helsing, while taking out a key from his right coat pocket.

"Anyway...could you open the door please, Gabriel?"

"I'm working on that...and since when I allowed you to call me by my first name?"

"Since 'Van Helsing' is a long name...and you're taking too much, give me the key"

"No, I can do it...it's just that the mechanism of the lock must be rusty" Then Van Helsing tried again and the door opened. Carl hurried and entered the room first. Van Helsing entered some seconds after and took a look at the whole place, closing the door behind him. On the left was a small chimney surrounded by a chair, a three-people couch and another chair, (in some burgundy color) and a door. On the right were a notice board, a computer (with scanner and printer) and a door. On the front was a large window.

"I think behind one of those two doors is the bedroom"

"Quite impressive Carl" commented sarcastically Van Helsing, while leaving his suitcase on the entry. Carl gave an offended look to Van Helsing and walked towards the door on the left. Van Helsing followed him closely.  
  
When Carl opened the door his luggage fell, he went white and his entire body frozen.

"Sorry, wrong door" he said almost on a whisper. Van Helsing was shocked too, the 'thing' that was in front of them was tall, huge and horrible

"What dormitory where you looking for?" asked the creature on a slow voice

"A-8" replied Van Helsing

"Then you are right, this is dormitory A-8... My name's Frankenstain"

"My name is Van Helsing, Gabriel Van Helsing" introduced Van Helsing

"Oh, and his name's Carl" added, pointing at the still frozen body

"I'm pleased to meet you... and I assure you I'm not as dangerous as I look like"

Carl finally managed to move and let go the handle of the door "My name's Carl ... O'Connor...and ... is Frankenstain your name or your last name...or is both or..." he left the phrase unconcluded

"I just have one name, that actually isn't mine...it is the last name of my creator"

"Is there a problem if I call you 'Frank'...because 'Frankenstain' is a long name" asked Carl, more recovered.

"No, it's ok"

"I'll go for the stuff...be right back" said Van Helsing and left the room  
  
The beds were horizontal, two in the left and two in front of them on the right. Each one had a small table, a lamp and an alarm clock (on the right side) and in the front of the room was a square mirror with two big closets (one left, one right)

"So...which bed did you take?" asked Carl to Frankenstain, noticing that the bedroom was burgundy too

"The one over there" said Frankenstain, pointing at one of the right side (the nearest one of the closet) "If you want, I can move"

"No, no, it's ok...I'll take the one in front of yours" Then, Van Helsing entered the room, carrying his and Carl's suitcases

"Some help won't hurt" Frankenstain approached to Van Helsing and picked up most of the suitcases with no effort.

"Thanks" Carl took his and started unpacking Van Helsing choused the free bed of the right side and started to unpack too.

"I guess no one else's showing up for this dorm" said Frankenstain looking at the light bomb. "Well, they can have troubles with the map"

"Carl, quit it, ok?...perhaps they don't know which one is the left and which one's the right "

"I assure you those are not the reasons" said a voice behind them. The three looked towards the door and Van Helsing's heart jumped...that was his 'lady'

"I'm Anna Valerious...is this A-8?"

"Yes" replied the three in unison

"Right..." then she threw her stuff to the last bed.

"My name is Carl O'Connor"

"And my name's Frankenstain"

"You look a bit...strange" said Anna, noticing the abnormal measures he had.

"He's a weird thing created on a laboratory" replied Carl, to which comment Frankenstain protested

"And you ...who are you?" asked Anna to Van Helsing, but he was still lost, he couldn't see more than Anna and all the sounds were far away, suddenly, he felt a hard knock on his head and snapped on reality again.

"That hurt...who threw it?" asked Van Helsing a bit mad when he saw a heavy chemistry book near him.

"It was me...I was asking you your name, but you were lost"

"Sorry, I'm Gabriel Van Helsing" he said. He was ashamed they had noticed he was lost.

"Well, nice to meet you...I'll see you later" and with that, she faded away.

"You like her"

"Don't start Carl...I do not"

"Yes you do... I saw how you where looking at her"

"Shut up!...and I don't" yelled Van Helsing

"You better leave him Carl...it's obvious he likes her, but he is not going to tell you right away"

"You're on his side...I can't believe it!"

"I'm on my side...what I say it's what I saw" replied Frankenstain

"Nice said Frank!!" exclaimed Carl laughing

"She's beautiful, I won't deny it...but that's all"

"We can continue tomorrow, right now is a bit late and we have classes at fist hour in the morning, so...goodnight" said Carl, still laughing between teeth.

"Good night" replied Frank and Gabriel. Van Helsing couldn't fall asleep as quickly as the others...he even heard when Anna returned to the dormitory, but then he thought about the guy of the blue eyes...how he looked like dead and how he seemed to be in every detail, hearing things from the distance... and the way he stared at him...like knowing everything he was thinking.

_That's impossible!!! You are tired, that's all._ He then thought again about Anna, and he never noticed when he fell asleep.  
  
###############################  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Mimifoxlover: Dracula's something like that...

Tira Midori: I'm glad you like it...and of course I will read yours and I will bring the brides ;) Hikari Heijin: I hope you like this chapter the-roman-guardian: Thanks

And if you have ideas, comments, suggestions, etc, feel free to send me a mail or a review!

**aLekS!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or related.

Hi, and sorry to all for the long long delay...but I forgot I was writing hehehe...I know that sounds terrible...I'm really sorry.

Anyway, I have read all the reviews and:

SesshoumaruSama43 : That was a typing mistake, my orthography corrector changed the name and I didn't notice.

Krisian Rose : That was exactly what was going to happen!! Actually, Anna is supposed to be with the brides, and his brother with Van Helsing, Carl and Frankenstain. You know, the "mistake of the room" was made in order for Van Helsing to meet Anna.

Then, I have to admit that I did make a mistake in the part of dialogues...but It was also due to the program I was using to write.

Well, if you're still interested, here is Chapter 3... hope you like!!

########################### Chapter 3:

The next morning, Van Helsing woke up by the sound of suitcases falling

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" said Anna, picking up her luggage

"No, it's ok...what are you doing?"

"I'm packing...I'm moving out of here"

"Why?" asked Gabriel sitting on the edge of his bed.

"In case you haven't noticed...I'm the only girl in this room"

Van Helsing thought for a minute, the he asked "So, who are they sending in?"

"My brother, Velkan...I think you'd like him" said Anna, carrying her luggage to the door.

"Let me help you" said Gabriel, standing up and holding two of the three suitcases.

"Thanks"

"You know, I will miss you" said Van Helsing, looking straightly into Anna's eyes

She stared for a couple of seconds, then looked away

"It's not like we will stop seeing each other...it's probable that we have to share classes and all" said Anna, still looking away.

"Yeah, you're right..." replied Gabriel "So, where is your knew dorm?"

"Follow me" replied Anna, carrying her last suitcase.

After walking through several corridors, they arrived to the fourth floor of one of the castle towers.

"Here it is, dormitory 10-C" exclaimed Anna

"I would like to deliver your luggage inside, if you don't mind" offered Gabriel

"Thanks for the gesture, but it is not needed, I can do that by myself"

"Please?"

"Ok" agreed Anna, she was somehow uncomfortable with the whole situation, she had always done things by herself.

When they opened the door, a cold breeze escaped from the room

"I guess there's something wrong with the heat in this room" said Van Helsing, entering after Anna and closing the door.

The room was exactly as the other one, except for some decorations, and the lack of sunlight. It had thick curtains covering the windows.

"No, heat is fine..." replied a voice behind them. Anna and Gabriel turned around.

"Marishka...what a surprise" said Anna sarcastically

"Indeed it is" replied Marishka, walking to the front

"Who is the young man?" asked suddenly Verona, who appeared in front of them

"Gabriel Van Helsing, pleased to meet you" replied Gabriel

"About time for you to find a man...Let's see if you can finally take out your claws from Vlad" said Aleera, who appeared at Verona's left side.

"I have never been interested in him...I'm sorry he hasn't been able to understand that" declared Anna.

Aleera suddenly changed into a vampire, and was ready to attack Anna, when Verona stopped her.

"Quit that Aleera!" she exclaimed

Aleera turned back to human form and complained, but Verona shut her up.

"It's not wise to fight with her, specially when she is going to be our room-mate" said Marishka.

"Fine" said Aleera, disappearing into a black corner

"Let's make a deal...we won't bother you and you won't bother us... or Vlad, fair?" suggested Verona

"Fair" replied Anna, giving them a doubtful look.

"I guess we shall leave you to say good-bye to your friend..." said Marishka, and both vamps left.

"Who where they?" asked Gabriel, confused

"The Black-haired vampire is Verona, the one that left first was Aleera and the other one is Marishka" explained Anna, placing her suitcases at the side of the door.

"Yes, but, you seem to know each other, why?" asked Gabriel, leaving the suitcases he was carrying also at the side of the door.

"We lived in Transylvania, we had a very nice life in there, until my cousin was cursed...Aleera, Verona and Marishka have been in love with him since quite a long time and they asked him to 'give them the gift' thing he obviously did"

"So this cousin of yours is a vampire?"

"Yes, he's Count Vladislaus Dracula... or Dragulia"

"Count? How old is he?"

"17...his mother died at birth and his father died recently, but he is still minor of age and is tradition of my people to end school before taking the noble title seriously, even if it is just representative"

"Well, at least you have a past" said Van Helsing, sadly

"What do you mean?"

"Now is not the time, perhaps later" said Van Helsing

"Gabriel..." said Anna softly

"I hope you don't find troubles with your mates"

Anna just stared at him

"I will tell Carl and Frank your farewell..."

"Thanks"

Both stare into each other eyes for what looked like hours, then, Van Helsing remembered he had class.

"I think I...better go now" said Van Helsing almost in a whisper "Carl must be worried and I have class in half an hour"

"Sure" replied Anna

"Take care" said Gabriel, smiling at her and leaving through the door.

Back in dormitory, Carl was chatting with Velkan, who had jsut arrived.

"Well, look who has finally decided to show up" said Carl bitterly

"Sorry, I helped Anna to move out" replied Gabriel, looking at Velkan.

"So you're Grabriel Van Helsing, I have heard about you" said Velkan

"Yeah...guess Carl made his famous introduction talk" said Van Helsing sarcastically

"Very funny Gabriel, very funny" replied Carl.

"Anyway, I've heard about you too...are your things installed already?" asked Gabriel

"Yes, Franky helped me"

"By the way, where is he?" asked Van Helsing

"He left early...don't know why" replied Carl, then he looked at his clock and exclaimed "Dear God, we will be late!!"

"To what?" asked Velkan

"History class...but shedules are different one form the others, although we are in the same dorm" explained Carl, grabbing his notebook and a pen.

Velkan then took out his printed shedule and took a look at it "Quite right, I have Maths"

"Well, I think we better hurry anyway" reminded Carl.

####&&&&&

This chapter is quite short, I know...anyway, If you have comments, suggestions, etc. feel free to post a review or send me a mail at ,because I don't use the other mail quite often;)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or related. The last name of Verona is made up;)

---------------

Chapter 4

After an exhausting talk about what was considered art and the ways to describe art pieces, the class ended.

"What's with the old friar? He got all excited while talking about what was art! And he repeats the word 'yes' to often, don't you think?" said Van Helsing, while walking down a hallway.

"Well, it's obvious he likes arts...but I must confess his 'yes' is quite annoying... 'art is not beauty at all, yes? It has feelings as background, yes? And the best art is that one where you can feel what the author felt, yes?'" said Carl, trying to imitate the friar's way of speaking.

"Anyway, what's next?"

"You know, I think you should try to learn this schedule...or at least print it, what would you do when we have to go to separate classes?" said Carl, somehow annoyed by the constant question

"It's not my fault that from seven subjects, we have to share five...so, what do we have next?"

Carl rolled his eyes, knowing it was pointless to argue, and he extended the printed sheet of paper again.

"Here says 'workshop'...and we have three hours on a row!!"

"Workshop? I hope is nothing stupid like backing cookies...or reading hours" said Gabriel, picturing himself with a white apron, and flour covering all his arms. "That would be so disgusting!!"

The two walked until they arrived into a large classroom which had only two trunks and a closet.

Then, they saw Velkan, Anna, Frank, Aleera, Verona and Marishka (Among another thirty students more)

"Hi Anna" said Carl approaching to where Anna and Velkan were.

"Hey Carl...sorry I couldn't say good-bye"

"It's ok, Gabriel told me about the mistake"

"Hey Franks!" said Van Helsing "It's like the second time I see you, where have you been?"

"Well, monks have found me so peculiar that they want to study me most of the time" said Frankenstein bitterly.

"Sorry dude" expressed Velkan, still a bit shocked with the thought of having that thing as a roommate.

Then, Aleera, Marishka and Verona cried in excitement when a tall, dark haired man approached them.

"My Lord!" exclaimed Verona, throwing herself into Dracula's arms.

"Master!" said Marishka, throwing herself too.

"My beautiful girls!" said Dracula, embracing the two, then he gave Aleera a lusty look, and she approached also, and he embraced the three.

"That's so disgusting!!!" exclaimed Carl, staring at the scene, with his mouth wide open

"Shut up Carl" said Van Helsing almost in a whisper.

"But that's so gross!!"

Then, Dracula turned to look Carl, who still had his mouth wide open.

"Got a problem?" he asked, with a remarked Romanian accent

"No...Not really...I was just...I...I wasn't looking at you" said Carl nervous, and focused his attention on the monk and the Buddhist priest that had just entered.

"Attention please" said the monk, who was quite tall and muscular.

Everybody turned around.

"Well, now that we have your attention...the name of your workshop is 'Weapon implementation and self-defense techniques'. This workshop represents the 40 of the total grade of your subject 'Evil-Forces Defense'. It is supposed that in your one-hour classes, you will learn about mythological, evil and other supernatural creatures and how to defeat them. In the workshop, you will put all the knowledge on practice"

"He didn't said 'weapon implementation' right?" asked Carl shocked

"Yes, he did...I have the feeling this will be my favorite class" exclaimed Van Helsing, smiling at the memories when he used to hunt werewolves in the French provinces.

"So, you will have two professors in this work shop, the honorable Tibetan monk, Master Tenzing and me, Monk McGrath. Master Tenzing will teach you the self-defense techniques and I will be on charge of you weapon implementation."

"This sounds funny" said Velkan.

"Are you all nuts!? This is crazy!" declared Carl petrified with the idea.

"No, it seems interesting" said Frankenstein, sharing the enthusiasm of most of the students.

"We have three important points" said Master Tenzing, speaking for the first time. "One: You can't use all the learned in here outside of this classroom, unless you have a special permission from the headmaster. Two: As we don't want any injured or dead students, the nursery is at the end of this hall...and Three: we are going to make you a simple test, in order to prove your skills and abilities...please, before we start, all immortals left side, humans right side and..." the monk stared at Frankenstein "...creatures like werewolves or other in the center"

Soon, all the students were distributed, well if you count the only four vampires at the left and Frankenstein and a werewolf in the center.

"Excellent" exclaimed Monk McGrath "Now, the first part is individual work, and we will begin with bows and arrows, in the closet you will find bows and each one of you should take three arrows"

All students headed to the closet.

"When he said those things about dead students and all he was joking, right?" asked Carl, feeling goosebumps running through his body.

"No, I mean it is logical, especially when you have never shot before, or wrestle against someone" said Van Helsing, enjoying the suffering of his poor friend, whose hands were shacking uncontrollably.

"Carl, don't dare to shoot with those hands! You might kill somebody" added Velkan laughing.

"Please stop that!...you act like children" scolded Anna, poking her brother and staring at Gabriel. "Don't worry, it's very easy. You just have to focus on your target and pull the arrow to your chest. And keep the bow steady" said Anna to Carl, and then she took her bow and showed him what she had just said.

"It looks easy" expressed Frank, grabbing his own bow and the three arrows.

"Well, now that everybody has followed my instruction..." said the Monk "please form a horizontal line across the room and try and hit in the circular targets when I count three...Ready?"

All the students positioned their first arrow.

"One...Two...Three!!"

A lot of arrows flew towards the targets, but just seven hit on the center.

Of course, Carl missed the shot and hit Frankie's target, which was on his left side. On the other hand, Frank broke the string of his bow.

The ones that achieved the goal where Velkan, Anna, Gabriel, Dracula, Verona, Marishka and Aleera

"Well, that was nice...now, the targets will be a little further, when I count three"

Everybody positioned again

"One... Two...Three!!"

This time, just five hit the center; Gabriel, Anna, Dracula, Verona and Velkan.

"I'm improving my skills!" said Carl cheerfullywhen he managed to hit his own target, although he was fairly close to the center.

"Targets 4,5,6 and ,12,13 one step to the front" exclaimed the Monk "Your names"

"Velkan Valerious" replied Velkan, extremely proud of his work

"Anna Valerious"

"Gabriel Van Helsing"

"Verona Zyômvely"

"Vladislaus Dracula"

Then, Gabriel turned to his right to see Dracula's target...the arrow was exactly in the center, not one millimeter missed.

Then he looked at Velkan, the arrow had just managed to hit the center; Anna's arrow was also an impressive display, but it bent a little to the right.

Verona had also an exact shot.

"How could I have failed!" cried Aleera angrily, her arrow was by to centimeters out.

"Mine was close also" said Marishka, also disappointed; her arrow was slightly bent to the left.

"The last test...moving targets...this time, I will just ask the ten that hit or were closer to the center to participate...this is for your own safety" added the Monk, surprised by the skills his alumni had.

"Targets 4, 5,6 ,11, 12,13, 22, 27,29, 33, when I count three...One, Two, Three!!"

This time, just two hit the center.

"Targets 6 and 13 to the front please" exclaimed the Monk, impressed that someone had actually hit correctly. "Your names"

"Gabriel Van Helsing" replied Gabriel, proudly.

"Vladislaus Dracula...for the second time" replied Vlad coldly, as if nothing of matter had happened.

"There's no doubt our Lord is the greatest!" exclaimed Marishka, hugging Dracula quite affectionately.

"Yes, no doubt!" cried Aleera

"My Lord...what's the problem?" asked Verona, when she noticed that Dracula did not pay attention to them.

Dracula stared at Van Helsing, and Gabriel did the same; both arrows were perfectly centered.

"My Lord?" called Verona, trying to find out was had kept Dracula's attention.

"Nicely done" said Gabriel, approaching to him.

"The same for you" replied Dracula

"So you're the famous Count...I'm pleased"

"And you...you are young... for a wolf hunter...but that would explain your abilities." Said Dracula in an unappreciative tone.

"And you are a vampire... that would explain yours" replied Van Helsing

They felt fascinated by each other; neither of them had ever found such a formidable rival.

For Dracula was hard, he had supernatural powers, no mortal could compete with him...and although his brides had awesome conditions, he was stronger.

Van Helsing had fought against werewolves and vampires before, and they were hard to chase and kill...but he could recognize a challenge.

They remained like that for several minutes, just looking at each other, until Anna broke their contemplation.

"Are you done?" asked her, afraid of the look in both 'men' eyes.

"I was just congratulating him, my dear Anna...he has incredible skills" replied Vlad, smiling for himself.

"I was doing the same...his performance is worth to admire"

Both men then lost eye contact, and did not cross a word in the remain of the class.

-----------------

End of chapter 4...hope you have liked it! And I'm sorry I had took a while.

Suggestions, comments, other? Send me a review or email me at the-roman-guardian-68hotmail

**aleKs**!!!


End file.
